


An Aching to be Free

by Aquielle



Series: Where My Demons Hide [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Demon!Dean, Drabble, M/M, Sam POV, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wear guilt like shackles on you feet,<br/>Like a halo in reverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Aching to be Free

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble inspired by Depeche Mode and my thoughts on Castiel's tactile nature.

Sam let his eyes drop away from the view laid out before him before sliding back up, captivated.

Castiel wrapped protectively around his brother as if to shield him from whatever might disturb him, Dean sleeping peacefully with his head pillowed on Castiel's chest.

The look of openness and devotion on Castiel's face made him smile, happy for Dean, but it also made an ache blossom in his chest, a longing for Jess that he hadn't felt outside of dreams in a long while flooded over him.

He had known by all the soul stares and furtive looks throughout the years that something was going on for a while. He was simply amazed that Dean had finally openly allowed himself to have what Sam had suspected he had coveted secretly for years.

Sam was acutely aware that Dean always visibly brightened when Cas was around and he had worn the guilt of Castiel's forced seclusion like shackles.

Talking to him about those feelings had been next to impossible as his brother was in possession of some of the most wildly vacillating mood swings he had ever been exposed to. That was saying something...Sam had known a manic depressive at Stanford.

Cas in direct opposition to that had made no secret of the fact that as far as he was concerned Dean was the entire reason the world turned.

While Dean had been off with Crowley Cas had been as broken a person as Sam had ever witnessed. He would be listless and deflated for hours, wallowing in sadness until a burst of anger would toss him into a frenzy of activity and the need to find Dean NOW.

Humanity had settled into Castiel's bones like a growth spurt, too quickly and painful at first. Seeing the contentment in his friends' eyes as he carded his fingers through Dean's hair made the struggle worth it.

When they had finally found Dean the smell of sulfur had been almost overwhelming, it clawed at the back of Sam's throat making him gag. His brain refused to acknowledge what Cas had told him repeatedly, this was his brother, just with a few smudges around the edges.

It had taken Cas a world of pleading and cajoling with him to realize that Dean was still in there.

Ironically it wasn't Castiel's promises and assurances that convinced him. It was the way Dean had looked at the angel.

Dean had fallen into Cas so quickly that it was almost tragic. It was as though he had finally gotten out of his own way after years of self-imposed exile.

No matter what Sam thought about the current situation he had to admit that the demon part of his brother was a hedonist in the best sense of the word. It was like he finally recognized the famine inside of himself and knew exactly what would soothe the need that had been tugging at his heart for so long.

Sam took one last look at the bed, smiled and headed back to the library. There was still the matter of the decapitated bodies in Kingsport, Tennessee and sooner or later the Mark and the First Blade would need to be dealt with. For now the growing pains had subsided and the respite was welcome.


End file.
